


SWING

by thequadraticformula



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 3mix, F/F, Just Friends, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequadraticformula/pseuds/thequadraticformula
Summary: Nayeon likes her friends a little too much.She wants to say something... but with Jeongyeon and Jihyo's growing closeness, she fears that if she does say something, it will just ruin them for good.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	SWING

**Author's Note:**

> This work is crossposted on Wattpad and Asianfanfics under the user 'thequadraticformula'.  
> DO NOT REPOST THIS WORK.

"You know, I never thought I would ever admit this out loud. Never in my life." Jeongyeon laughed at herself. She wouldn't look in Nayeon's direction as she spoke. She kept her eyes on the horizon, her arms propping her body up as she leaned on the older girl's balcony. The breeze ruffled through her short hair and through her hoodie, causing her to shiver. Nayeon pulled her own jacket's zipper up to her chin.

"It's so gross. I don't even want to say it." She giggled again. Jeongyeon had always had trouble expressing her feelings directly, preferring to be the friend that simply implies their thoughts with expression, body language and backhanded sarcasm. Nayeon had known her for long enough to learn her cues. When she was hungry, sad, happy, uncomfortable. She didn't need to hear it directly. Today was no exception. She knew what Jeongyeon was going to say.

"I'm... I think... God." Jeongyeon leaned forward, putting her head in her hands. Nayeon pulled the sleeves of her jacket over her hands. "I-I really like her... Jihyo. Not as friends." She made a little sigh and then a squeal of relief as the words left her throat. Nayeon watched her body as it relaxed, her head tilting back, the tears of alleviation tracing her cheeks. The smile she sported was one of her ridiculous ones. The ones that had her mouth wide open, teeth showing, almost looking aggressive. She turned to look at Nayeon, crossing her legs in front of her and wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

"You have no idea how hard that was to say." She muttered. She was wrong. Nayeon knew exactly how hard it was for Jeongyeon to say. The last time she had girlfriend, it took her a week of dating them before she was able to tell Nayeon and Jihyo that she thought she might like her more than a friend. She was a little stubborn and a huge tsundere. Endearing and enraging at the same time.

"What do you want me to say? That I've known since forever?" Nayeon smirked, breaking eye contact with her best friend to watch a pigeon fly from her front lawn to a powerline, wobbling slightly as it settled. "This isn't news for me, Jeong."

"Why are you being like this? You've gotta help me!" Jeongyeon scrambled to Nayeon's side, taking her arm and tugging slightly.

Nayeon turned, her eyes latching onto Jeongyeon's once again. The pout on her face was disgustingly adorable. The girl certainly knew how to turn on the cuteness despite her usual aversion to it.

"What am I supposed to do to help? I'm not the one who's been in a relationship before. I've got no ideas." Nayeon kept her mind on the pigeon. She could just see it in her peripheral vision. It was preening its feathers roughly.

"You've gotta talk to her! I wanna know if I should even go for it. What if she just thinks of me as a friend? What if this wrecks everything?" Jeongyeon squeezed her arm a little too tight and her voice was just a little too loud.

"She's your best friend. We hand out together all the time. Can't you just talk to her yourself?" Nayeon hated where this was going.

"Please, Nayeonie." Jeongyeon poked her bottom lip out like a child and tilted her head like a lost puppy. She knew that Nayeon was weak when it came to her aegyo. Nayeon couldn't say no.

_The irony is killing me._

"Why can't you just tell her you love her? Why is it so hard to talk to her? You speak to her every day."

_Yeah, Nayeon. Why not? Who the hell are you to give advice like that?_

"Please! I'll buy you lunch!" Jeongyeon's face was so cute and her promise of lunch was all too much for Nayeon to handle any longer. She hated herself for it.

"You idiot. Fine!" She sighed, pulling her arm away from Jeongyeon's grip and standing up. She pointed to the street. The pigeon flew away as if startled by Nayeon's sudden outburst. "Now get out of here before I change my mind!"

Jeongyeon giggled, the sound ringing in Nayeon's head. She stood and ran as fast as she could to her house across the street.

"I love you, Nayeon!" She screamed as she passed, the cold wind failing to blow the sound away from Nayeon's ears. She hated the words that Jeongyeon said so easily to her. She hated them because she would never say them back.

Nayeon spent the night encased in a strange dream. In the dream, Jeongyeon was kissing Jihyo. Right in front of her. Her hands in Jihyo's short blonde locks, her eyes shut tight, Jihyo's hands on her waist like they were made to be there. When they pulled away, they looked into each other like Nayeon wasn't there. A time that seemed like forever passed before Jihyo turned, her eyes squinting with Nayeon's favourite smile in the world.

"Nayeon-unnie!" She called as if she were far away, her booming voice filling Nayeon's mind. "Come join us!"

Nayeon hated the way her dream self's heart leaped from her chest and right out into her hands. It pulsated, blood spewing in every which direction, accidently soiling Jihyo and Jeongyeon's clothes until they were dripping red.

"I love you, Nayeon!" Jeongyeon cried, just like she had that afternoon before Nayeon went to bed. Dream Nayeon believed her. Dream Nayeon could say it back.

"I love you too. I love you both." She admitted which at first made Jihyo's smile only widen and Jeongyeon's beautiful laugh to grace her ears.

"We love you too." Jihyo said. This time it was a whisper. She held out a hand for Nayeon to take. Dream Nayeon thought Jihyo looked so beautiful and happy and her hand looked so inviting that she reached out to take it. A mistake that real Nayeon would never make.

"Nayeon are you being serious right now?" Jeongyeon sneered, smacking her hand away from Jihyo's before she could grasp it. "I'm not sharing."

"Unnie, stop looking at Jeong like that." Jihyo's expression turned sour.

"Are you crazy?"

"That would never work out!"

"Am I hearing you right?"

"Are you alright?"

"Love isn't a game, Nayeon."

"That's not how these things work."

"You must be stupid."

"Leave us alone."

She woke up with a start because the voices of Jeongyeon and Jihyo and merged together into a scream that just became the sounds of her own thoughts. She stared at the ceiling, wondering when the unwanted thoughts of Jeongyeon and Jihyo would leave her mind.

Her phone pinged beside her. She leaned over, reaching for it and pulling it close so she could see the notification.

A text. From Jihyo.

**Hey, Nayeon. Jeongie called before saying something about you wanting to meet up? You ok? I'm free today anyway.**

Nayeon sighed, opening the messenger app. Jeongyeon sure was desperate, arranging her to meet with Jihyo already. It was kinda cute, seeing Jeongyeon so desperate for Jihyo's affection. Nayeon shook her head, typing her reply.

**Jeongyeon is stupid. I said something yesterday about wanting to meet up with you and now she's become my wing woman. I'm free too if you want.**

Jihyo replied instantly. Nayeon liked that about her. Jihyo never left her on read and never left a notification for more than five minutes. It must be her OCD tendencies kicking in, but Nayeon just liked to think it was because she cared about her.

**Ok. Meet at Starbucks? Ten minutes?**

Jihyo certainly had a thing for Starbucks. Jeongyeon would have to jump in quickly before Jihyo married one of the employees there.

**Omw.**

Nayeon replied. Jihyo also liked early starts and deadlines. Just like Jeongyeon's tsundere personality, it was both adorable and annoying. Nayeon looked at the top of her screen. 11:46. Nobody normal was awake at this time... or maybe she just liked to sleep in too long.

Jihyo took her 'ten minutes' seriously. Nayeon had learned from experience, so she proceeded to get ready, wondering how in the hell she would ever bring the conversation over to Jeongyeon.

Nayeon didn't need to bring Jeongyeon up. After their usual banter over coffee at Starbucks and their eventual stroll across their street, Jihyo brought it up instead.

"You know... I like Jeongyeon. I mean," Jihyo coughed and scuffed the fronts of her shoes against the path. "I love her. I guess it must be obvious by now."

"Yeah." Was all Nayeon was able to say in reply. Boy wouldn't Jeongyeon be happy.

_They're going to be so cute together. What's your problem, Nayeon?_

Her problem _was_ that they would be cute together... How was she supposed to handle that?

"Do you think I should ask her out?" Jihyo continued. "I'm just scared that she'll only think of me as a friend... and that my feelings will... ruin it. You know? Ruin our friendship?"

Nayeon knew. She was shaking with that exact fear.

"I mean, I'm no love expert," Nayeon put on her smirk, the same one she had shown to Jeongyeon the day before. "But I can see love hearts practically pop out of Jeongyeon's eyes every time she looks at you." Jihyo laughed and Nayeon's favourite smile appeared. The same breeze from yesterday ran through Nayeon's clothes. She shivered. Because she was cold and because she was scared. "You guys should just hook up already!"

Jihyo nudged her with her shoulder.

"Don't be stupid." She laughed slightly. "So, you really think I should go for it? To ask her out?"

"Yeah. I think you guys are a good match." Jeongyeon's lunch had better be really good and very large. It was killing Nayeon to speak to Jihyo so casually. Like this didn't tear her up inside.

"I love you, you know, that right?" Jihyo glanced at Nayeon out of the corner of her eye. Nayeon bobbed her head in acknowledgment, swallowing the lump forming in her throat.

Nayeon had another dream. In this dream she stood in front of a chair and in the chair was herself. The Nayeon in the chair was hysterically crying as she yelled over her.

"JUST TELL THEM. GET IT OFF YOUR CHEST. YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELF."

The girl that was Nayeon squirmed in the chair, pulling at her hair and kicking out her legs as if she were in gut wrenching pain. The screaming hurt her ears.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" The yelling hurt her ears.

"Nayeonie." Jeongyeon's voice cut through the torture. "I really like Jihyo."

"I love her." Jihyo's voice floated in. "I guess it must be obvious by now."

"Stop it." She said, covering her ears. Blocking out the crying, blocking out Jeongyeon and Jihyo.

"WAKE UP." The Nayeon crying and screaming and writing on the chair grasped her hands pulling them away from her ears. "WAKE UP."

"Wake up!" Nayeon jolted. She was seated on a bench. The cold air suddenly hit her, and she shivered.

"You ok, Nayeonie?" Jeongyeon's voice.

"You totally fell asleep you idiot!" Jihyo's voice.

Her two best friends in the whole world.

She looked up.

They sat in front of her. Their hands were intertwined. Jeongyeon's laugh was there. Jihyo's smile was there. Nothing had really changed since they started dating.

Nayeon wasn't going to go and ruin things for them now. She loved them too much.

This was enough, she guessed. Letting Jeongyeon and Jihyo be together. Her, watching them from a distance, the longing slowly morphing into the happiness she was supposed to feel for them.

"I didn't sleep well last night." She said.

"Poor baby." Jeongyeon pouted mockingly, reaching over to tug affectionately on one of Nayeon's ears.

"We'll make sure you sleep well tonight!" Jihyo announced, letting go of Jeongyeon's hand and moving over the top of the bench to slide next to Nayeon. "We have something fun planned." She smirked, placing her arm around Nayeon's shoulders.

Nayeon ignored her racing heart.

"Do you?"

"My parents are away." Jeongyeon bounced up and down in her seat like a child. "We have the alcohol basement to ourselves!"

"I'm not in the mood to get drunk. I'll just wake up with a headache."

"Oh, come on!" Jihyo shook her a little. "You can't say no!"

Nayeon sighed. She really couldn't. Not to them. She groaned, leaning against her arms on the table so her face was hidden.

"Don't be a party pooper." Jeongyeon teased. "You love us."

_Yeah. I do. How stupid of me._

Nayeon thought about what she should say in response.

It came to her eventually.

"Yeah. I do love you guys. You're my best friends."

She finally admitted it.


End file.
